Sept année Weasley
by Allan Eddem
Summary: Savez vous que, chaque année depuis qu'ils sont à Poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley font une grande farce ? Est-ce que vous les connaissez ? Et si vous les découvriez... Chaque chapitre peut se lire indépendament.
1. Chapter 1

Oui, je sais, je ne devrait pas commencer une autre fic alors que j'en ai plein en eh ! C'est quand même mon premier projet de fic HP que je vous présente ^^

Tous mes remerciements à Kuro no Kage, qui a accepté de me relire alors qu'elle travail en même temps =3

Il se pourrait que d'autres chapitres arrivent, avec le temps.

En attendant, faites vous plaisir ^^

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1 : Septembre**

.  
La rentrée de 1989 fut une date noire pour Argus Rusard.

Car cette date marquait l'arrivée à Poudlard de ceux qui deviendraient son pire cauchemar : George et Fred Weasley.

Enfin, au début, il ne se douta de rien. Après tout, même si William et Charlus lui donnaient envie de les suspendre au plafond par les pouces, ça ne changeait pas des autres élèves. Et le concierge n'avait pas trop à reprocher à Perceval.

Non, vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à pire de la part des jumeaux.

S'il avait su…

.

* * *

.

Fred et George étaient ravis d'être à Poudlard. Bon, avec les cours, ils n'étaient pas aussi libres qu'au Terrier. Mais ils avaient pu commencer quelques affaires. Devant leur insistance, Charlie avait accepté de les présenter à quelques amis. Les jumeaux avaient ainsi rencontré Nymphadora Tonks et Maxime Adler. Le trio de sixième année les mit en contact avec d'anciens étudiants, un quatuor qui venait de quitter Poudlard. Tout ce petit monde appréciait particulièrement ce qui explosait et fumait, et faire tourner tout le corps enseignant en bourrique.

Bref, les jumeaux avaient ce qu'il fallait pour se lancer…

.

* * *

.

Poudlard, fin septembre.

Quel endroit plus calme ?

Les élèves commençaient à être suffisamment chargés de travail pour bien se tenir. Les professeurs n'avaient pas encore de trop de corrections.

Non, vraiment, tout était calme.

Alors pourquoi Rusard avait-il un si mauvais pressentiment ?

.

* * *

.

Les jumeaux avaient réussi à récupérer du somnifère. Fourré dans un poisson pris aux cuisines, ça ferait une merveille contre Miss Teigne.

Fred regarda George.

George regarda Fred.

.

– On devrait faire quelque chose avec des poissons, mon cher Forge.

.

– Exactement, Gred. Je suis sûr que McGonagall serait ravie de recevoir un poisson-chat.

.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent sous l'air horrifié des autres élèves.

.

* * *

.

Il restait une partie difficile à leur plan : convaincre Peeves de les aider, sans se faire attaquer au passage.

C'est pour ça que George et Fred étaient dans le couloir du cinquième étage de l'aile Est.

Et devant eux : Peeves.

Le poltergeist semblait être dans un bon état d'esprit, si on pouvait dire.

.

– Alors, que veulent les deux petites belettes ? caqueta l'esprit frappeur.

.

– Génial Peeves, commença Fred, on voudrait t'offrir ces bombes à bouses, toutefois…

.

– … on apprécierait que tu les utilises devant la Grande Salle, pendant le dîner, finit George.

.

– Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? demanda l'esprit en tournoyant dans les airs.

.

On sentait cependant qu'il était plus que ravi de l'offre.

.

– Parce que, déclarèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix, nous allons rendre ces prochaines années mémorables.

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Peeves bombardait toutes personnes voulant passer les portes de la Grande Salle.

Résultat : personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir.

La professeur Trelawney s'était même pris une bombe à bouse dans la figure. Pour une fois qu'elle sortait de son antre… Elle n'allait pas revenir de sitôt.

Quant au concierge, il se démenait sous l'esprit frappeur avec un balai, sans effet. Enfin, autre qu'être la cible principale de Peeves.

Et bien sûr, impossible de trouver le Baron sanglant. À tous les coups, il devait être en train de secouer ses chaînes dans les cachots.

.

* * *

.

Et pendant ce temps…

George venait de finir de droguer Miss Teigne avec des sardines au somnifère, tandis que Fred ouvrait la porte du bureau de Rusard.

Les rouquins s'engagèrent dans la pièce.

Elle était assez sombre,avec une grille épaisse devant la fenêtre. Il y avait un bureau central, avec un peu de paperasse dessus. Un grand nombre de classeurs à tiroirs longeaient les murs. La majorité était numérotée avec des années, et répertoriait chaque infraction au règlement, chaque punition que Rusard avait donné (ou semblait avoir donné. Certaines étaient trop extrêmes pour être vraies), mais aussi la chaque nettoyage et toute la comptabilité du concierge.

Les jumeaux se répartirent les rangements pour pouvoir les fouiller.

.

– Regarde ! Cette idée de sort pour animer la neige à l'air géniale, s'exclama George.

.

– J'ai des feux d'artifices qui sont excellents, répondit un Fred extatique.

.

Dans leur enthousiasme, les garçons arrivèrent aux années 70…

71… le tiroir qu'ils tirèrent sortit sur près de trois mètres. Le premier fichier qu'ils sortirent parlaient d'une bataille de bombes à bouse initiée par quatre Gryffondors. Le deuxième concernait les quatre même. Le troisième aussi. En fait la majorité des fiches semblait correspondre à ce quatuor.

Au début, les jumeaux furent assez admiratifs devant l'ingéniosité du groupe. Il en fallait bien pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Puis, George et Fred virent le nombre de personnes envoyées à l'infirmerie pour des « blagues innocentes ». Et surtout des Serpentards…

Les sept années suivantes furent aussi remplies. Et pas forcément en mieux...

.

– Forge ?

.

– Oui, Gred. On ne fera…

.

– … pas la même chose.

.

Et puis, le regard des jumeaux se porta sur un dernier meuble. L'étiquette dessus indiquant « Objets dangereux » semblait les appeler.

Fred (ou George) en tira un tiroir.

À ce moment, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, suivit des borborygmes de Rusard.

Les jumeaux attrapèrent chacun une poignée d'objets dans la boîte, avant de filer en courant.

.

* * *

.

George et Fred se tenaient sur le lit du premier. De leur escapade chez le concierge, ils n'avaient retiré au final qu'un vieux parchemin. Ils en étaient un peu déçu… mais, si le parchemin était dans le tiroir des objets dangereux, c'est qu'il avait un intérêt certain.

.

– _Revelio_, tenta Fred

.

Rien ne se passa au début. Puis, alors que George allait lancer le sort à son tour, le parchemin s'anima : « Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol, et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux maniganceurs de mauvais coups, se demandent bien ce que vous voulez... ».

.

– Un parchemin loquace… conclut George avec déception.

.

Ce genre de farces étaient courantes, même si le parchemin réagissait plutôt à l'écriture, habituellement.

.

Aussi, l'étonnement pris place chez les jumeaux quand l'objet leur répondit : « Monsieur Lunard est déçu que deux personnes aussi prometteuses prennent leur chef-d'œuvre pour un vulgaire parchemin loquace. » Puis, une autre écriture rajouta : « Monsieur Cornedrue ne peut qu'être d'accord avec monsieur Lunard, et voudrait ajouter que les deux personnes devant lui devrait se dépêcher de trouver l'utilité de leur chef-d'œuvre. ». Et : « Monsieur Queudver ajoute que les deux personnes auront une grande utilité du chef-d'œuvre. ». Enfin : « Monsieur Patmol est curieux de voir ce que les deux personnes sauront faire, et leur conseille de regarder de l'autre côté. ».

Les jumeaux retournèrent le parchemin. Au dos, de l'écriture du dénommé Lunard était marqué : « Il est conseillé de jurer de ses intentions pour utiliser le chef-d'œuvre. ».

Cela laissa les deux garçons bien perplexes…

.

* * *

.

Durant le premier mois, Fred et George s'étaient liés d'amitié avec Lee Jordan, un garçon de leur dortoir. Le jeune métis s'était révélé un allié précieux et inventif pour leurs coups fourrés.

Et c'est une remarque de sa part qui leur fournit la solution à l'énigme du parchemin.

Ils venaient, tous les trois, de finir de piéger le couloir du bureau de Rusard, quand Lee lança :

.

– Vous savez, si vous continuez comme ça, on ne se souviendra de vous que pour vos mauvaises intentions.

.

Le déclic se fit dans la tête des jumeaux, qui filèrent vers le dortoir comme s'ils avaient un cerbère aux trousses.

Arrivés dans la pièce, ils se jetèrent sur leur malle pour récupérer le parchemin.

.

– Ensemble, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

.

– Nous jurons solennellement que nos intentions sont mauvaises.

.

Le parchemin se couvrit de lignes d'encres, formant un plan. Un plan que les jumeaux mirent un peu de temps à identifier.

Et par dessus : « Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol, et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux maniganceurs de mauvais coups, sont fier de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur, et espèrent que vous pourrez en faire une utilisation longue et fructueuse. ».

.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça nourrit l'auteur et le fait écrire plus =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Salut **Tiph** ! Je pense que Miss Teigne et Rusard vont en voir de toutes les couleurs au cours des prochains chapitres... Pour le poisson de McGonagall, regardes plus bas x)

Coucou **Thalia**. Poudlard survivra. Probablement...

* * *

**Remerciements** à **Kuro no kage** qui a accepté de corriger ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Octobre

Pour la rentrée 1990, Argus Rusard était prêt.

Il en avait bavé l'année dernière. Depuis le début de sa longue carrière de concierge à Poudlard, elle avait même dû être la pire qu'il soit. Et pourtant, il n'avait pu épingler personne. Pas un seul des petits chiards ne semblaient responsables. Aucun pour le couloir du septième étage de l'aile Est qui avait été repeint en rose. Aucun, pour l'apparition spontanée de poules dans le hall. Aucun pour la terrible… ignoble même ! vandalisation de ses chers escaliers avec du savon. Du savon ! Sur de la pierre ! S'il attrapait les sagouins responsables…

Et bien sûr, personne ne savait qui avait endormi à multiples reprises sa chère et tendre Miss Teigne !

C'est marmonnant et méfiant que Rusard passa donc son mois de septembre.

.

* * *

.

George et Fred se firent discrets pendant septembre. Ils fournirent Peeves en bombes à bouse, et provoquèrent une inondation au troisième étage.

Et peut-être était-ce eux qui avaient placé une guirlande de poissons-chats sur la porte de McGonagall.

Bon, et ils avaient peut-être réussi à convaincre le professeur Flitwick de les prendre comme élèves particuliers avant leur BUSES.

Et le premier sort que les jumeaux voulaient apprendre était celui d'engorgement…

Il leur restait moins d'un mois pour ça.

.

* * *

.

Depuis leurs arrivées à Poudlard, Bill, Charlie et Percy avaient souvent parlé des grands festins qui s'y tenaient à Halloween. Et les jumeaux n'en avaient pas perdu une miette. Les citrouilles volantes, les chauves-souris, les toiles d'araignées… Toutes les histoires de leurs aînés leur avaient données des tonnes d'idées. Et la première d'entre elles nécessitait le sortilège que Fred et George venaient d'apprendre.

Ils se glissèrent hors de leur salle commune. La Carte des Maraudeurs (les majuscules étaient de circonstance, car, depuis plus d'un an, c'était leur meilleure alliée) leur permit d'éviter McGonagall qui patrouillait dans les couloirs du cinquième étage, puis Rusard au premier. Étrangement, de ce que les jumeaux virent, il tenait Miss Teigne bien serrée dans ses bras.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique piqueté d'étoiles éclairait la centaine de citrouilles flottantes, les toiles d'araignées tendues entre, et les chauves-souris qui voletaient au milieu des décorations.

Les deux farceurs se mirent rapidement au travail.

.

* * *

.

Argus Rusard était très satisfait de sa ronde matinale. C'était le deuxième mois de l'année que tout se passait presque bien. Certes il avait eu des inondations. Mais c'était la faute de ces fichus fantômes et de Peeves. Si seulement on pouvait tous les chasser du château, ça lui simplifierait beaucoup ses tâches. Rien que cette petite saleté d'esprit frappeur ! S'en débarrasser, ce serait des ennuis en moins pour tous. Mais bien sûr, Dumbledore ne voulait rien entendre…

C'est en marmonnant que le concierge descendit vers la Grande Salle, déjà de mauvaise humeur.

.

* * *

.

En arrivant pour petit-déjeuner, les élèves en crurent difficilement leurs yeux. Des citrouilles géantes avec d'énormes toiles d'araignées flottaient au plafond. Les chauves-souris voletaient entre les décorations, mais en nombre réduit. La majorité était coincée dans les toiles. Et les fantômes étaient tranquillement attablés. Beaucoup de fantômes. Ainsi que des chevaux tout aussi spectraux. Les tables étaient en partie couvertes de plats plus ou moins moisis. Nick se tenait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, devant un Dumbledore visiblement aussi surpris que le spectre.

En s'approchant, Lee, qui traînait les jumeaux encore passablement endormis, pu entendre une part de la conversation. Audiblement, on avait dit à Nick que le directeur l'autorisait à fêter son anniversaire de mort dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore ne comprenait absolument pas d'où venait l'autorisation.

Le bruit de la discussion réveilla définitivement George et Fred, qui se jetèrent un regard amusé avant de commencer à pouffer. Lee les regarda, perplexe, avant de connecter les deux bouts.

.

– Venez par ici, tous les deux, menaça-t-il en les entraînant à l'écart.

.

Le métis embarqua les jumeaux vers une alcôve, presque un sous chaque bras.

.

– Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux.

.

– Nous ? Mais nous n'avons…, commença Fred.

.

– ...Rien fait. Après tout, comment pourrions-nous savoir…, poursuivit George.

.

– ...Que l'intégralité de la décoration serait amplifiée, enchaîna son frère.

.

– Et que les toiles d'araignées seraient devenu collantes ? Continua son jumeau..

– Oui, les toiles d'araignées. Sans oublier, l'invitation…

.

– ...De Bubus à Nick Quasi-sans-tête, écrite à partir d'une…

.

– ...Punition qu'il a signé contre nous ?

.

– Le tout fait pendant la nuit passée ?

.

– Non, définitivement, nous sommes parfaitement innocents là-dedans, conclurent-ils d'une même voix.

.

Lee leur jeta un regard incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire.

.

– Bien sûr que vous êtes innocents. Comment puis-je douter de deux si grands farceurs. Tout comme vous avez été innocents pour la guirlande de poissons-chats accrochés chez la vieille McGo.

.

– Tout à fait. Nous sommes l'innocence incarnée, répondirent les Weasley.

.

Le trio éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers le petit-déjeuner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Salut **Mylittlewoodfairy **:3 Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'une ballade intéressante, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Tu te doutes bien que les jumeaux sont sages, purs, et innocents, comme l'auteur ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira.

Coucou **Tiph **! Rusard pense toujours que tout va bien se passer. J'imaginais plus Bubus en train de se demander : "Je suis sain, ou est-ce que j'ai fait une indigestion de bonbons au citron ?" Pour Lee, regardes plus bas ^^

**Chapitre 3 : Novembre**

.

Pour 1991, Rusard était déterminé. Il passa l'été à tout préparer. Il participa même à plusieurs congrès de concierges.

Quoiqu'il se passerait, il serait prêt.

Il avait tort.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Les années passées avaient été intéressantes. Et les suivantes promettaient de l'être tout autant. Les deux rouquins qui se tenaient devant lui ne lui avaient pas menti.

Qu'est-ce que ces Forge et Gred allaient lui proposer, cette fois ?

.

– Peeves, demanda George (ou Fred ?)…

.

–… Accepterais-tu un défi de notre part ? finit l'autre.

.

– Un défi, caqueta l'esprit frappeur. Comment pourriez-vous défier Peeves ?

.

– Nous voudrions te proposer…

.

– … un scavenger hunt.

.

– Une chasse aux trésors. Les petites belettes me proposent une chasse aux trésors.

.

L'esprit fit mine de réfléchir, même si sa décision était prise depuis la mention d'un défi.

.

– J'accepte !

.

Et c'est ainsi que le mois de Novembre 1991 fut beaucoup plus animé que prévu.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

– Tu es sérieux, Lee ? s'exclamèrent Fred et George.

.

– Oh ! Comme si vous ne saviez pas comment rentrer dans les bureaux ou les appartements de la moitié des professeurs !

.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en grimaçant. C'était un secret de Polichinelle qu'ils étaient à l'origine de beaucoup de farces depuis trois ans. Mais sans preuve, même Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire. Alors Rusard, qui les poursuivait de sa hargne depuis leur premier mois…

.

– Et puis, je vous rappelle que vous m'avez embarqué dans une tentative de birdnapping l'année dernière. Je sais ce dont vous êtes capables…

.

– Hé ! s'écria Fred. Tu étais d'accord. Et tu es le premier à dire que le dortoir est glacial en hiver.

.

– Birdnapper le phénix de Dumbledore pour nous faire des édredons chauffants était une bonne idée, en plus, conclut George.

.

– C'était vous ! s'esclaffa Peeves. Oh, le vieux Bubus était vert quand son phénix a disparu.

.

Le trio arborait des sourires fiers.

.

– Et cette liste ? demanda Fred.

.

Le quatuor se tenait devant les portes de la grande salle, closes avant le dîner.

.

Lee tendit à Fred et à Peeves des parchemins où s'étalait la liste des objets qu'ils devaient trouver et qui allaient d'un simple manuel à un soutien-gorge rouge, de préférence propre…

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

– Alicia, ton soutien-gorge est bien rouge ? demanda Fred l'air de rien. La rougeur qui colorait légèrement ses joues le trahissait toutefois.

.

À ce moment, Fred sortit du dortoir avec une pile de vêtements des différentes Maisons au-dessus de ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une citrouille. Au sommet du tas, perché sur un frisbee à dent de serpent, un crapaud coassa.

.

– Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon soutien-gorge ? questionna la jeune fille, soupçonneuse.

.

– C'est pour un concours, répondit le Weasley sans se démonter.

.

Spinnet réfléchit un instant, avant de passer une main dans son dos, de se contorsionner un peu, rentrant un bras dans sa chemise, avant de le ressortir, un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge à la main, qu'elle tendit à Fred.

Qui la regarda, ahuri, avant de s'en emparer en rougissant et de filer rejoindre George qui le fixait d'un air mi-impressionné, mi-narquois.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Les deux tas devant la grande salle commençaient à être impressionnants. Chacun contenait des vêtements des différentes Maisons (les chaussettes d'une Serdaigle, une cape d'un Serpentard, la cravate d'une Pouffsouffle, et la chemise d'un Gryffondor), un soutien-gorge rouge, un autre en tartan chez Peeves tandis que les jumeaux avaient une robe du même tissu (les deux venant de chez McGonagall), et un crapaud de chaque côté (même si celui de Peeves avait filé depuis longtemps, alors que celui des jumeaux se tenait sur la pile comme un dragon sur ses joyaux). Il y avait aussi des bouteilles de savon en provenance directe de la salle de bain de Rogue, une citrouille, et un paquet de bonbons au citron.

Peeves flottait fièrement au-dessus du sien, tandis que les jumeaux encadraient le leur.

Les trois joueurs attendaient le jugement de Lee.

Qui était bien embêté… les Weasley et l'esprit étaient à égalité. Non seulement avaient ils trouvé tous leurs objets, mais encore les avaient ils ramenés exactement en même temps. Au point que Lee se demandait si les jumeaux ne l'avaient pas fait exprès.

Toutefois, le jeune métis avait la solution. Il sortit de sa poche deux nouveaux parchemins.

.

– Vous avez été trop efficaces, expliqua-t-il. Aussi, avant le déjeuner... (il regarda sa montre) dans trente minutes, vous devrez me trouver une plume des cours de Flitwick, non brûlée de préférence, une grenouille en chocolat, un ticket du Poudlard Express, une plante de Chourave, une boule de cristal, un balai de Quidditch, et un objet de Rusard. Vous êtes prêts ?

.

Les yeux de George, Fred, et Peeves brillaient d'excitation.

.

– Allez-y ! cria Lee en faisant détoner sa baguette.

Le crapaud de la pile des jumeaux sursauta et lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que les Weasley et l'esprit se précipitaient dans différentes directions.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Récupérer une plume chez Flitwick ne fut pas difficile. Le petit professeur avait donné libre accès à son bureau aux jumeaux, et ceux-ci y disparaissaient de temps en temps pour travailler leurs sortilèges et leurs inventions. Le demi-gobelin était d'ailleurs d'un conseil précieux. Les jumeaux, bien sûr, ne lui disaient pas pour quoi ils travaillaient sur ces projets, mais leur tuteur était suffisamment fin pour avoir deviné depuis le début. Et pour ne rien dire (même si ce point tenait plus à une certaine admiration).

La grenouille en chocolat était déjà dans leur poche, de même que le ticket du Poudlard Express (qui permettait de retourner à King's Cross pendant les vacances).

Ils étaient repassés par leur dortoir pour récupérer les balais. Alicia les avait retenus pour savoir quand elle récupérerait son vêtement, et les jumeaux lui avaient assuré que ce serait avant le dîner, puis avaient filé.

Il leur restait une quinzaine de minute pour que Fred trouve la boule de cristal tandis que George irait récupérer la plante. Puis ils se retrouveraient dans le hall pour s'occuper de l'objet de Rusard.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Par les trois poils du menton de Serdaigle ! Mais qui avait eu l'idée de mettre autant d'escaliers dans ce château ?! Et autant d'étages, d'ailleurs ?!

Quand il arriva sous la trappe de la salle de divination, Fred était passablement essoufflé. Il tendit l'oreille pour confirmer ce qu'ils avaient vu sur la Carte des Maraudeurs : qu'il n'y ai personne dans la pièce. Aucun son ne lui parvint. La classe devait être vide.

Un tour de baguette pour faire descendre l'échelle, et il y était.

Le garçon allait attraper l'une des boules de cristal, quand un long hululement se fit entendre du couloir. Le rouquin eut juste le temps de sortir de la pièce que Peeves lui fonçait déjà dessus en faisant claquer bien devant lui une bombe de peinture rose.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Chourave donnait cours dans la serre n°2. De celle-ci, elle pouvait voir presque toutes les autres. Toutes sauf la n°13.

George avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il le sentait dans ses oreilles. Et le rouquin avait appris à toujours écouter ses oreilles. Surtout si le pressentiment s'accompagnait des cris de sa mère ou d'un membre de sa fratrie.

Et cela, sans compter que les serres n°11 à n°15 contenaient uniquement des plantes dangereuses.

Gloups…

Le Weasley prit son courage à deux mains pour rentrer… Et se baissa aussitôt pour éviter une liane de tentacula vénéneuse. Pour atteindre sa cible, il dût éviter encore trois lianes avant d'atteindre l'autre bout de la serre. Heureusement, les plantes avaient dû être nourries peu de temps auparavant.

Il atteignit les jeunes plants de saules cogneurs. Une pression sur une racine à la base du tronc permit de paralyser la plante qu'il visait.

Emporter le pot hors de la serre ne fut pas simple, mais le garçon s'en sorti sans un accroc à sa robe.

Poussa la porte.

Et se prit une belle motte de terreau dans la figure de la part de Peeves.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Fred et George se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

Le premier était couvert de peinture rose qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux. Le deuxième avait encore des mottes de terreau sur ses vêtements et dans sa tignasse.

.

– Peeves ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

.

– Oui, confirmèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

.

– Donc, poursuivit Fred, il ne nous reste…

.

– … plus que l'objet de Rusard, finit George.

.

Un miaulement inquisiteur attira leur attention. Miss Teigne les fixait de ses yeux orangés.

Miaula un peu plus craintivement lorsque les jumeaux la fixèrent pensivement.

Puis glapit comme si on lui écrasait la queue quand les deux garçons sortirent leurs baguettes.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Les trois chasseurs déboulèrent en même temps devant la grande salle.

En plus de la plume, de la grenouille en chocolat, de leurs balais, et du ticket, Fred portait le plant du saule cogneur qui commençait à s'agiter, tandis que George avait la boule de cristal sous un bras, et une Miss Teigne paralysée sous l'autre.

Peeves, lui, avait récupéré une botte d'asphodèles et les si précieuses chaînes du concierge.

Et Lee était très tenté de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Il pensait déclarer le premier arrivé vainqueurs. Sauf que là..

Peeves fit alors quelque chose de remarquable : il s'inclina devant les jumeaux en caquetant.

.

– Pour avoir pris la Teigne, les belettes, je vous laisse la victoire. Vous me la prêterez après ?

.

– Cher Peeves, dirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix, nous te laissons même tous les autres objets. Le saule cogneur serait parfait chez Quirrel, d'ailleurs.

.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'esprit.

Puis ils entendirent la foule du château qui s'approchait.

.

– Je suppose que c'est le moment de vérifier… lança Fred.

.

– … si une Maison peut avoir un nombre de points négatifs, conclut Fred.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

N'hésitez toujours pas à reviewer. Les reviews sont la nourritures de l'auteur =3


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, mes remerciements à **Kuro no Kage**, ma correctrice.

Ensuite, les **REVIEWS !**

.

Salut **Tiph** ! Je répond à ta question juste dans ce chapitre ^^ Lee est très inventif de façon traditionelle. Il va avoir des idées excellentes, mais pas hors normes. Et c'est le fabricant de potions des jumeaux. Je pense, du trio, chacun à sa spécialité : Lee, ce sont les potions, et les idées de base, Fred, ce sont la métamorphose et la plannification, et George, ce sont les sortilèges et l'action. Pour le soutifs d'Alicia, je te conseille juste de lire la lettre, plus bas. Le troisième à répondre, même. Quant à Quirrel, il a probablement bondit à l'autre bout de sa classe, de peur d'être touché par la plante.

Coucou **Amaniel**. Merci pour ta review ^^

Merci **Vindixta **

Bonjour **Mylittlewoodfairy **:3 Oui, Rusard doit être un peu comme ça. Et à poser des questions sur comment se débarasser des morveux encombrants ^^' Le phénix ?! Alors même que tu peux avoir une bouillote qui t'accompagnerait partout ? TwT L'idée du Scavenger hunt vient de mon expérience personnelle. De même pour beaucoup des objets de la liste (même si certains sont adaptés au monde magique). Lee n'est pas à plaindre, c'est le plus ingénieux des trois, mais de façon traditionelle. Il n'a pas des idées hors normes, mais elles sont toujours excellentes. Pour ta question, la réponse est un peu plus bas :3

.

**Chapitre 4 : Décembre**

.

L'année précédente avait, somme toute, était relativement calme, du point de vue des jumeaux.

Oh ! Ils n'avaient pas arrêté leurs coups, loin de là ! Mais ils avaient décidé que la première année de Ron à Poudlard serait celle où ils lanceraient vraiment leur Grand Projet (avec des majuscules, s'il vous plaît) : le magasin de farces et attrapes.

Qui n'avait pas encore de nom, certes…

Donc, c'était le Grand Projet !

Et les jumeaux le voulaient unique. Alors, pendant le reste de leur scolarité, ils avaient décidé d'inventer, fabriquer, et tester leurs produits futurs.

Il leur faudrait du temps pour leurs plus gros projets, comme le marécage portable, ou leurs idées de feux d'artifices les plus complexes.

Actuellement, ils cherchaient une recette de confiserie en deux parties : une pour tomber malade, et l'autre pour effacer les effets de la première. Ça permettrait de rater les cours. Surtout ceux de Lockart. Ce type était une vraie plaie ! Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement que qui que ce soit le croyait capable de qu'il avait mis dans ses livres ? Sérieusement ? Entre Quirrel qui disparaissait l'année dernière à cause de leur petit frère, de Granger et de Potter, et l'hurluberlu péroxydé de cette année, c'était à croire que Bubus ne trouvait plus de professeurs valables…

– Tu penses que Bubus choisit toujours les pires profs ?Je veux dire, regarde Brulôpot : il n'a plus de membres ou presque, énuméra Fred sur ses doigts. Quirrel est disparu. Et Lockart est…. stupide.

– Tu penses que l'amie de Charlie… tu sais, Castiel ? Cassiopée ? Cassie ! C'est ça, Cassie ! Tu penses qu'elle aurait une théorie là-dessus ? Réfléchit George.

– Ça vaut la peine de lui demander. Au pire, elle nous enverra des ingrédients et des bonbons.

Et avec ça, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la volière.

.

* * *

.

**Réponse d'un certain quatuor, ****adressée à partir de la Renardière**

_Salut les jumeaux !_

_On espère bien que vous n'avez pas encore épuisé toutes vos idées !_

_On compte quand même sur vous pour rendre la vie des profs infernale. Sauf Flitwick, parce qu'il ressemble __au__ hamster __de Cassie. Enfin, __feu__ son premier hamster. Et évitez Rogue, il vous découperait en ingrédients de potions. Glauque… __Sinon, il est sympa, hein._

_Et__, vous avez toujours les réserves à côté des cuisines. Ne faites pas les innocents, on sait pertinemment que vous les connaissez. Les crackers de noël y sont stockés. Assom__m__ez un ou deux elfes pour moi au passage, hein !_

_Et passez chez les Poufsouffle, j'ai envoyé des bonbons à Cedric._

_Kath  
_

_._

_Fred, George,_

_Votre idée de boursouffle__s__ devrait fonctionner sans problème. Essayez de croiser les bruns entre eux, avec quelques gouttes de potions colorantes. Le résultat devrait être bon._

_Et si vous ne l'avez pas encore trouvé, il y a un kit à cocktail derrière la tapisserie céleste des Serdaigle. Avec de la chance, des première année adepte du sniffage de nutella n'auront pas mis leurs sales petites pattes dessus._

_Lucas  
_

_._

_Hey les jumeaux !_

_Après ce que vous m'avez raconté de votre dernier match, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai toujours dit ?_

_Toujours gard__er__ son balai bien tendu vers son but. __Les poursuiveurs doivent toujours viser les trous des buts. En tant que batteurs, il faut que vous tapiez bien les balles avec vos battes._

_Quand même, je ne dois pas vous apprendre à utiliser vos manches !? __J'ai cru comprendre qu'entre deux farces, vous saviez faire._

_Au fait, est-ce que vous voulez mes sorts de métamorphose ? J'en ai des sympas, plume en bougie, parchemin en pétale de rose, bureau en lit confortable…_

_Peluche,_

_Delmar  
_

_._

_Forge, Gred,_

_On est d'accord ! C'est certain que Bubus détourne l'argent de l'école. Comment il pourrait se vêtir comme une danseuse du Moulin rouge sinon, hein !? C'est pour ça qu'on se les caille dans ce château ! Et encore, vous avez de la chance __à Gryffondor ! Vous n'êtes pas sous le lac ! __C'est super humide en dessous. __Entre ses économies de chauffages et celles sur les profs, je ne sais pas comment Bubus peut cacher l'argent._

_Mais cherchez pas pour le poste de Défense. Ça fait trente ans qu'il change. Je suis sûr qu'il est maudit. Mes cartes ont prédit que personne ne l'aurait avant encore 5 ans._

_Et, pour les ingrédients que vous cherchez, je les ai planqué__s__ dans le grimoire. Mais je veux un échantillon de vos nougats néansang. Je suis sûr de pouvoir en faire quelque chose._

_Cassie._

.

* * *

.

**Plus tard, dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussé**

– Cédric chou !

.

– Tu sais qu'on t'adore ?

.

– Et que Kath nous aime aussi ?

.

– Que, dans sa dernière lettre, elle t'a envoyé un stock de bonbons ?

.

– Ça te dit, une douzaine de pétards mouillés fait maison ?

.

– … guh, répondit explicitement Cédric sous le flot de paroles.

.

* * *

.

– Weasley, Weasley ! hurla McGonagall. Pourquoi y a-t-il un élevage de boursouffes dans la bibliothèque !?

.

À côté de la professeure, Hermione jetait un regard noir aux jumeaux. S'attaquer comme ça à un tel centre de connaissance… !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un coup d'œil.

.

– Eh bien, madame, ce sont des créatures férues de littérature. Alors, on a pensé que la bibliothèque…, avança effrontément Fred.

.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous semblez avoir tenté un élevage ? demanda l'enseignante d'une voix glaciale.

.

– Ah ! entama George. Saviez-vous que les boursouffles sont des créatures dotées d'une libido extrême ? Pour leur bien, il faut qu'ils puissent se reproduire. Ils sont comme les furets, s'ils ne font pas ça, ils meurent. C'est terrible !

.

– Et pourquoi sont-ils roses ? questionna l'écossaise avec une pointe de colère.

.

– Et bien, expliqua Fred, on a remarqué que la couleur rose les rendait plus… féconds. Et vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est un élevage. Donc, on a besoin qu'ils le soient.

.

– Sans compter, poursuivit son frère, que la teinture rose qu'on utilise les réduit en taille. C'est qui est très intéressant pour nous.

.

– Mais… commença la directrice de Gryffondor d'un ton grondant.

.

– Au fait, on vous a dit que c'était pour le professeur Flitwick qu'on faisait ça ?

.

Minerva prit une longue inspiration. De sa carrière, les jumeaux Weasley étaient probablement les pires fauteurs de troubles qu'elle avait eu à charge. Et elle se souvenait encore d'un fichu quatuor. Alors, elle ne s'énerva qu'un peu :

.

– Par la barbe des Fondateurs ! Vous m'expliquerez…

.

BANG !

.

La détonation venait de côté de la Réserve. Elle fut suivie d'un gros nuage de fumée. Puis d'une autre explosion. Et encore une. Ce furent pas moins de douze pétarades qui éclatèrent à l'arrière de la bibliothèque avant que McGonagall ne s'éloigne, suivie d'Hermione.

Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour se faire la belle en courant, ramassant le plus de boursouffles possible. Eh ! Ils avaient un business à monter.

Dans le couloir Est du deuxième étage, ils croisèrent Cedric, les sourcils un peu brûlés.

.

– Alors, ça a marché ? demandèrent les rouquins avec excitation.

.

– Si c'était censé exploser comme de la danymite moldue, oui, ça a fonctionné.

.

– Yes ! hurlèrent les jumeaux en se faisant un high-five.

.

Et ils embarquèrent Cédric vers les cuisines.

.

– C'est dynamite, murmura, pendant le trajet, George à l'oreille du Poufsouffle

.

* * *

.

Plus tard, une fois les risques diminués (c'est fou ce que les enseignants étaient tendus dans ce château, ça ne pouvait pas être sain pour les étudiants tout ce stress supplémentaires), les jumeaux passèrent par le hall, accompagnés de Lee.

Ce fut ce dernier qui leur fit la remarque :

– Le sablier de Gryffondor ne serait pas un peu vide ?

.

En effet, alors qu'il était bien rempli le matin même, le sablier était là... totalement vide !

.

– Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Rogue, il ne..., commença Fred.

.

– ... veut vraiment pas qu'on gagne la coupe, cette chauve-souris graisseuse, finit George.

.

– Ça n'a bien sûr rien à voir avec des bruits dans la bibliothèque ? questionna Lee.

.

– D'où nous sommes sortis en trombe ? demanda ingénuement Forge.

.

– Absolument pas, conclu Gred. Mais maintenant, on sait qu'on ne peut pas avoir de points négatifs.

.

Le trio échangea un regard machiavélique.

.

* * *

.

Cette année, les crackers de noël étaient plus gros que ceux des années précédentes. Étrangement adressés spécifiquement à chaque participants du banquet…

Et lorsque chacun les ouvrit à la fin du repas…

BOUM !

L'explosion tonitruante de tous les pétards en même temps assourdit en partie l'assemblée. Le temps de faire le point, tout le monde se mit à éclater de rire ou d'horreur.

Lockart était couverte d'une gelée verte qui avait teint ses cheveux en bleu vif et sa peau en orange, avec plusieurs gros furoncles.

La robe verte de McGonagall s'était transformé en tartan.

À côté de Rogue trônait fièrement un assortiment de shampoings et lotions capillaires.

Étrangement, Flitwick et la majorité des élèves étaient épargnés.

Quant à Dumbledore…

Son excentrique robe à paillettes avait laissé place à un bikini des plus réduit, semblait-il, rouge bordé de fourrure blanche, qui n'aurait pas dénoté sur une danseuse (pudique) du Moulin Rouge.

Cachés derrière les portes, Lee et les jumeaux échangèrent un high-five victorieux.


End file.
